


По счетам

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, минет, начало отношений, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, пропущенная сцена (?), элементы ангста
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: О деньгах, благодарности и небанальных способах признаться в симпатии.
Relationships: V/Viktor Vector
Kudos: 29





	По счетам

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также доступна на https://ficbook.net/readfic/10228041

Виктор сидел за своим рабочим столом, подперев рукой медленно наливающуюся свинцом голову. Формулы разбегались, не желая складываться во что-либо внятное. Казалось, что он разбирал не свои наспех нацарапанные на клочке бумаги – не самое удачное его решение хотя бы из-за невозможности создать сразу несколько копий документа и автоматически вернуться к более раннему этапу – схемы, а каракули, оставленные представителями внеземных цивилизаций, истории о которых были крайне популярны в середине XX века.

Поняв, что больше обманывать себя, будто бы он занимается какой-то полезной деятельностью, крайне глупо – тем более что рядом с ним нет никого, кто мог бы оценить его усидчивость по заслугам ¬– Виктор щёлкнул выключателем настольной лампы и наконец снял опостылевшие очки. Из-за разболтавшихся дужек они уже который день раздражающе свободно болтались на его носу. Ещё чуть-чуть и он точно установит себе глазной имплант. Только для начала найдёт рипера, которому он сможет доверить столь деликатную процедуру… Хотя, кого он обманывает? Модифицировать себя легко только в том случае, если ты ни черта не отдупляешь, как именно происходит операция, а позволять какому-то левому хрену, пусть даже и с рекомендательным письмом от самого Сабуро Арасаки, копошиться в своих глазах – да ни в жисть.

Только сейчас Виктор заметил, насколько сильно у него затекла спина. Этот день, впрочем, как и все предыдущие, выдался у него довольно напряжённым, так что о пресловутых «пятиминутках здоровья», не говоря уже о полноценной прогулке, пришлось забыть. В который раз. Потянувшись до хруста позвонков, он с довольным вздохом откинулся на спинку стула, угрожающе скрипнувшего от этого нехитрого действия. Виктор поморщился: с момента его последнего выхода на ринг, он успел набрать несколько… ладно, килограммов так десять в области талии. Конечно, до зеркальной болезни было ещё далеко, но всё же он успел изрядно сдать в форме. Хотя это сравнительно маленькая цена за целые кости и возможность относительно спокойно спать по ночам.

И кстати о сне. Какой сейчас вообще час? Судя по ощущениям, было не так уж и поздно. Видимо, в кое том веке судьба подкинула ему шанс лечь затемно. Глупо не воспользоваться столь щедрым предложением. Тем более, в дверь его клиники пока никто не ломится… По-хорошему надо поднимать свой зад и тащить его в смежную с основным помещением комнату, где у него как раз на такой случай стояла койка. 

Но, как известно, человек может сколько угодно строить планы, а Бог-Высшие-Силы-Другая-Сверхъестественная-Херня, тут уж кто во что верит, всё равно сделает по-своему.

Поэтому он даже не удивился, когда все его надежды на здоровый пятичасовой сон разбились о громкий скрежет открывающихся дверей.

Мысленно сделав себе пометку наконец-то их смазать, Виктор, устало потерев переносицу, привычным движением оттолкнулся от ножки стола, разворачивая свой стул в сторону входа.

Не сказать, что подобные ночные визиты были редкостью – Найт-Сити никогда не спал и всё такое, – но подавляющее большинство его клиентов предпочитали оставлять свои проблемы, только если они не касались пулевых ранений в различных частях тела, до утра.

Но всё-таки существовали люди, не обременённые подобными негласными условностями, и главное которых, даже не смотря на это, сам Виктор был рад видеть в любое время суток. И его неожиданный гость как раз относился к этому небольшому списку.

Ви стоял, вальяжно привалившись к дверному косяку, будто ожидая какой-то особой реакции на своё появление. Конфетти, бурные овации, хлопки бутылок шампанского? Именно так, по его мнению, его должны встречать всякий раз, когда он заваливается в клинику Виктора без дыры в боку?.. Но погодите-ка.

Это был уже второй раз за последние полчаса, когда его надежды шли прахом. Да, как же он мог забыть. Просто так поболтать к нему не ходили. Особенно ночью. Особенно Ви.

– Я даже спрашивать не буду, что с тобой произошло на этот раз, – сухо бросил Виктор, выдвигая один из ящиков своего рабочего стола. – Полагаю, всё ещё «Кироши»?

– Не суетись, дружище, – быстрые шаги, и крепкая рука успокаивающе сжимает его плечо, вынуждая остановиться. Виктор недоверчиво поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на нависшего над ним мужчину. В любой другой день он, пожалуй бы, смутился – да и разве можно спокойно проигнорировать тот факт, когда симпатичный тебе человек находится настолько близко, что ты буквально кожей ощущаешь жар его тела? – но только не сегодня. В данный момент он был слишком раздражён, чтобы по достоинству оценить всю двусмысленную прелесть этой ситуации.

– Я бы посмотрел, как бы ты задёргался на моём месте, приди к тебе человек без одного глаза, – едко бросил Виктор, стряхивая с себя чужую ладонь. – Ладно, неважно. Пока располагайся, через пару минут начнём. 

\- Любишь ты всё усложнять, - Ви досадливо прищёлкнул языком, но, тем не менее, покорно двинулся в сторону кресла. – Я уже пару раз запускал диагностику системы, и, смею тебя заверить, ничего серьёзного она там не обнаружила. Просто повреждение внешнего элемента, которое нисколько не мешает мне видеть. Кто бы мог подумать, что та киберпсихованная блядища решит показать коготки. В буквальном смысле, - неловко хохотнув, закончил Ви. Что ж, по крайней мере, он понимал, насколько глупо подставился, а это чего-то и стоит.

– Даже если так, – наконец смягчился Виктор, на которого вид крайне пристыженного Ви подействовал до обидного ожидаемо – вся его злость мигом испарилась, будто бы её никогда и не было, – я всё равно не могу допустить, чтобы ты ходил и светил оптикой, как какой-нибудь мальстрёмовец. Так что, будь добр, пришли скан последней диагностики, а то мне не вери…

Тут же раздался тихий писк, и Виктор потянулся к своему планшету – очередной минус отсутствия некоторых ходовых имплантов. Подслеповато щурясь, он с минуту вглядывался в его экран, пытаясь понять, что это, чёрт возьми, вообще такое.

\- Это деньги, Вики, - закинув руки за голову, нахально пояснил Ви. Казалось, ещё немного – и его лицо точно треснет от самодовольной улыбки. – Помнишь, я обещал тебе всё вернуть с процентами, а? Так вот, этот торжественный день наст… Эй, какого хрена?

\- Возможно, я использовал слишком сложные формулировки, поэтому повторяю ещё раз: ты сканируешь систему, а затем высылаешь мне отчёт об ошибках, - отклонив запрос на перевод денег, спокойно отметил Виктор. Затем, подхватив со стола свои инструменты, он подошёл к медицинскому креслу.

\- Не делай из меня чудовище, малыш. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты сейчас переживаешь не лучшие времена, - жестом остановив готового разразится возражениями Ви, он продолжил: – И да, я ни за что не поверю, что ты не…

\- Думаешь, что отбираешь у бедного умирающего ребенка деньги на последнюю конфетку? – неприятно усмехнувшись, подытожил Ви. Его предположение было до неудобного похоже на правду. – Разумеется, ты же, блядь, у нас весть такой из себя благородный, что скоро к тебе будут стекаться паломники со всего Найт-Сити, чтобы приобщиться к твоей ёбаной нравственности. 

Виктор открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но... Что он мог на это сказать? «Ты ошибаешься: мне абсолютно плевать, что с тобой там происходит, и как ты собираешься из этого выкручиваться»? Лгать ему, конечно, доводилось – но только не Ви, только не ему. Чёрт возьми, сейчас Виктору как никогда хотелось прижать его к себе и, тихо нашёптывая стандартные заверения в том, что всё будет хорошо, успокаивающе гладить по спине, словно перепуганного ребёнка. Серьёзно, в данной ситуации он не мог воспринимать Ви как взрослого человека – слишком уж много детского упрямства было в его словах.

\- …Прекрасно вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, Вики, - Виктор, слишком погрузившийся в свои размышления, вздрогнул от неожиданного обращения. Рабочая перчатка, которую он в спешке забыл нормально закрепить, медленно сползла с его руки и с громким лязгом ударилась об пол. В комнате повисла неудобная тишина: Ви с каким-то болезненным любопытством вглядывался в лицо Виктора, в то время как последний судорожно пытался уловить нить разговора.

По всей видимости, расценив молчание собеседника по-своему, Ви неспешно поднялся с кресла и, преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, опустился перед ним на корточки. Виктор почувствовал, как у него начинают гореть уши: соберись, Вик, это не то, что ты думаешь, такие грузовики с пряниками на твоей улице не переворачиваются. 

\- Прости, но я немного не понимаю, причём тут это, - нервно переступив с ноги на ногу, ответил он, переводя взгляд на настенные часы. Уж лучше подчёркнуто заинтересованно «любоваться» этой абсолютно бесполезной вещицей, подаренной ему пару лет назад одним из благодарных пациентов, чем продолжать глупо пялиться на так удачно расположившегося в его ногах Ви. 

\- Значит, мой проникновенный монолог прошёл мимо тебя? – Ви наклонился и, с несвойственной задумчивостью подняв уроненную ранее перчатку, отложил её на ближайший медицинский столик. – Мы с тобой… или точнее я с собой, - в его голосе послышался мягкий упрёк, - пришли к выводу, что пытаться всучить тебе деньги сейчас – крайне бесполезное занятие, верно? 

Виктор невпопад кивнул, всё ещё пытаясь поймать нить разговора. Чёрт, стоило ему один раз отвлечься – так всё, Ви именно в этот момент решил поведать ему пронзительную историю о… чём-то крайне важном для него.

\- И так как я не уверен, что мне представиться более удачная возможность вернуть тебе долг – мы же все здесь реалисты и понимаем, что в лучшем случае мне осталось не больше месяца, - у Виктора даже не находится сил возразить хоть что-нибудь в ответ, когда чужие ладони уверенно ложатся на его бёдра. – Ты согласился попробовать альтернативный… способ оплаты. – Ви досадливо поморщился: наверняка в его голове эта фраза звучала более складно.

Он спит или, что куда более вероятно, смотрит смоделированный специально под себя брейнданс. Что ж, тогда беспокоиться не о чем. Максимум, что ему грозит - это минут через десять очнуться с перепачканными штанами и без единого эдди в какой-нибудь задрипанной подпольной студии. Тогда почему бы просто не пустить всё на самотёк? 

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Виктор, опуская руки на плечи Ви, не давая тому приблизиться. – Ты опять превращаешь меня в монстра. Я поступил так просто потому, что ты мой друг, а не из желания сыграть на твоей благодарности и выбить себе… подобное, - Виктор повёл плечами, будто бы желая сбросить с них что-то тяжелое. 

\- А если это именно я хочу воспользоваться ситуацией? – на лицо Ви снова наползла его излюбленная полуухмылка, и он сильнее впился пальцами в бёдра Виктора, вынуждая того наконец посмотреть на себя. – Ты никогда не думал, что наши желания могут совпадать? 

Честно говоря, нет. По крайней мере, точно не в этом.

Возможно, в глубине души Виктор был крайне дурным человеком, но… 

\- Получается, ты оцениваешь свои умения в двадцать тысяч? - с деланной беспечностью спрашивает он, давая Ви последнюю попытку передумать и обратить всё в шутку

… даже святой не устоял бы на его месте, что уж говорить о простом смертном.

Ви лукаво прищуривается, мол «сейчас мы это выясним опытным путём», и тянет руки к его ширинке. В повисшей тишине звук расстёгивающейся молнии звучит непозволительно громко, словно…

\- Дверь, - неуверенно напоминает Виктор, на что Ви лишь насмешливо фыркает и рывком стягивает его штаны вместе бельём к коленям.

\- Если сюда кто-нибудь войдёт, клянусь, я его пристрелю, - успокаивающе шепчет Ви, осторожно обхватывая ладонью чужой член. – Так что можешь расслабиться, твоё реноме в надежных руках, - Виктор непременно бы отвесил едкий комментарий по поводу столь очевидного каламбура, но большой палец, медленно обводящий контуры покрасневшей головки, явно не способствовал придумыванию остроумных ответов.

Признаться честно, Виктор не раз и не два представлял себе эту ситуацию. Но реальность, что удивительно, оказалась во сто крат лучше самой разнузданной фантазии, на которую было способно его скудное воображение. Он даже в мыслях не мог представить, как будут играть отблески лампы на перепачканных слюной и предэякулянтом губах Ви; как трогательно покраснеют его щёки, когда Виктор наконец решится запустить руку в его волосы, не требуя чего-то большего, а просто мягко перебирая короткие пряди; как потемнеют его глаза – а если выражаться точнее, то только один глаз, - когда он на секунду отстраниться, чтобы вызывающе спросить:

\- Как ты больше хочешь: в рот или на лицо? 

И видит Бог – или, напротив, пусть лучше не видит, - это был самый трудный вопрос, который когда-либо задавали Виктору. Пару раз глубоко вздохнув, пытаясь хоть как-то привести себя во вменяемое состояние, он с трудом выдавил:

\- В рот. Я не уверен, что произойдет в том случае, если семя попадет на незащ…

\- Вот будет номер, если меня после такого закоротит. Самая тупая смерть за всю историю существования человеческой цивилизации, - хмыкнул Ви, дразняще сжимая себя сквозь грубую ткань штанов, а затем вновь возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.

Виктор до крови прикусывает губу, пытаясь заглушить рвущийся из горла стон. Интересно, где Ви этому научился? Неприятная догадка, промелькнувшая в его голове, тут же бесследно исчезает, стоит ему почувствовать что-то скользкое, толкающееся ему между ягодиц. Только спустя несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений до него доходит, что это один из пальцев Ви, незаметно преодолевший сопротивление входа, ласкает его изнутри. И это оказывается последней каплей.

Пальцы безвольно выпускают его волосы, и Ви садится на пятки; его грудь часто вздымается, но толком отдышаться ему не дают. Виктор несколько грубовато вздергивает его на ноги и крепко целует. Удивительно, но солоноватый привкус собственной спермы на языке вовсе не кажется ему чем-то уж очень неприятным. Скорее просто непривычным. 

\- Думаю, нам стоит обсудить произошедшее. – Отступив на пару шагов назад, неловко предлагает Ви.

\- Ты это к тому, что как порядочный мужчина, я теперь просто обязан на тебе жениться? - легкомысленно спрашивает Виктор, подтягивая штаны. Чёрт возьми, так свободно он себя не чувствовал со времён давно прошедшей юности. Невыносимо хотелось сморозить ещё какую-нибудь безобидную глупость, но Ви бросил на него такой убийственный взгляд, что всё его желание шутить разом испарилось. 

\- Возможно, тебе уже отсасывали в качестве оплаты, - это явно было не тем, что ожидал услышать Виктор. Гневная отповедь, просьбы забыть о случившемся – это было неприятно, но… Сам факт предположения, что он может, скажем так, принимать оплату «телом», ударил его самолюбие под дых. 

\- Я совсем не это имел в виду, - заметив, как разом потемнело лицо Виктора, торопливо добавил Ви. – В общем, чтобы ты знал: я сделал это не из признательности… Нет, я, конечно, тебе благодарен за всё, - он отступил ещё на один шаг назад, неловко взъерошивая волосы. – Но я слишком тебя уважаю, чтобы опускаться да такой откровенно меркантильной херни, которая будет противна и тебе, и…

\- Получается, ты сделал это просто так, верно? Без скрытых мотивов и поиска выгоды? – мягко подытожил Виктор, спасая Ви от необходимости продолжать свои сумбурные объяснения. Тот согласно кивнул и, почти незаметно приподняв уголки губ, улыбнулся ему. Чёрт возьми, это так разительно отличалось от его обычной самоуверенной усмешки, что было бы просто невиданным кощунством её не поцеловать. На память. Но сейчас у них были куда более насущные вопросы.

\- А теперь, когда мы всё более-менее прояснили, - как можно беззаботнее начал Виктор, - я планирую наконец осмотреть твою оптику.

\- И только? – Ви нарочито обиженно нахмурился, но, тем не менее, покорно уселся обратно в кресло. – Я вообще-то рассчитывал на «озорного уролога и стойкого пациента», - он кивнул на бугор, красноречиво распирающий ширинку его брюк. Виктор на секунду смущённо отвёл взгляд: интересно, это будет слишком, если он окажет ответную любезность Ви прямо здесь и сейчас. – Но раз сегодня у нас по плану «строгий окулист», то кто я такой, чтобы спорить. 

***

– Если Бог решает наказать человека, – стоило им выйти из подвала, философски заметил Джонни, – то он запихивает его в голову к сраному хуесосу.

На интерфейсе вновь высветилось системное сообщение о сбое, и Ви тут же согнулся пополам от болезненного кашля, раздирающего его лёгкие. Стоящая на соседнем крыльце женщина, бросив на него косой взгляд, скрылась обратно в здании. Вряд ли она поспешила за своей припрятанной под кроватью аптечкой, чтобы оказать первую помощь случайному прохожему. Надо скорее сваливать отсюда. Кто знает, вдруг эта мутная баба уже набирает номерок «Max-Tac».

– Я же специально использовал… – наконец прохрипел Ви, утирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

– И за это я крайне признателен тебе, принцесса, – Джонни уселся на приставленный к стене ящик и неспешно закурил. – Не знаю, насколько необратимый урон был бы нанесен моей нежной психике, если бы я присутствовал лично во время этого акта дьявольской похоти. – Ви насмешливо выгнул бровь, явно не ожидая подобного описания своих недавних действий. 

– Тогда как ты…

– Узнал об этом? Парень, у нас с тобой одно тело на двоих, и сколько бы ты не принимал свои омега-блокаторы, я, к сожалению, буду оставаться в твоей дурной башке, в той или иной степени осознавая происходящее. 

\- А что ты ещё узнал? – не сколько из любопытства, сколько из нежелания оставлять за Джонни последнее слова, спросил Ви.

\- Что сопливая влюблённость в одного парня не мешает тебе сосать хуй у другого, - Джонни криво улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Ви заходится кашлем во второй раз, но уже по причине, не имевшей ничего общего с работой биочипа. – Расслабься, никто твой дневничок не читал. Просто у тебя на лице буквально написано: «Смотрите, я Ви, и в ближайшие два дня я планирую хандрить по поводу измены своему воображаемому бойфренду». Угадал? 

\- Честно говоря, я сейчас блефовал, - сделав небольшую паузу, Джонни мощной струёй выпустил дым изо рта. – Но судя по тому, как тебя перекосило, я попал пальцем в небо. Опять, - Ви слишком устал для споров, тем более для тех, из которых он в любом случае не сможет выйти победителем. Серьёзно, разве можно хоть в чём-то переубедить чувака, для которого все твои мысли – давно открытая и со скуки перечитанная раз двадцать книга.

\- Знаешь, я всё равно не вижу логики в твоих действиях. Конечно, спонтанный минет – это проверенный временем способ завязать отношения - помнится, одна настырная фанатка прорвалась в гримерку и… - интересно, Джонни всегда был таким говнюком, или же это просто пятьдесят лет вынужденного «отшельничества» так пагубно сказались на его способности к эмпатии? И умению вовремя остановиться. 

\- Но тебе не кажется, что ты творишь какую-то херню?

Неожиданное заявление.

\- Решил заделаться психологом? – тут же огрызнулся Ви, скрещивая руки на груди. – Я нравлюсь Вику, он, в свою очередь, нравится мне. Так почему бы не попробовать? Знаешь, люди, которым остаётся недолго, обычно склонны совершать поступки, на которые они бы никогда не решились в обычных обстоятельствах.

\- Тогда ты ещё больший мудила, чем я, принцесса, - Джонни щелчком отправил сигарету в темноту переулка и поднялся со своего импровизированного стула. – Потому что в «обычных обстоятельствах» ты бы так и дрочил на своего дружка-латиноса, а Вика с его ебучими томными вздохами продолжил бы тактично не замечать. Поразительная, блядь, избирательность. Из тебя бы вышел прекрасный корпорат, парень.

Ви в бессильной ярости сжал кулаки, как никогда жалея, что Джонни – всего лишь бесплотный призрак, которого уж точно не заткнёшь безыскусным ударом по роже. 

\- Думаю, на сегодня с тебя хватит, - примирительно осклабившись, сказал Джонни. – Я не чат-бот, чтобы бесплатно генерировать тупые и без того очевидные нравоучения. Так что предлагаю закрыть эту тему и сходить куда-нибудь пожрать.

\- Отъебись, - коротко бросил Ви, доставая из кармана куртки портсигар. Последнее время он почти не курил, но не из-за внезапно проснувшегося чувства ответственности за своё здоровье: временами у Джонни начиналась форменная ломка из-за острого желания хоть косвенно почувствовать синтетический никотин, и систематически отказывать ему в этой малости было по-своему забавно. 

\- Ах да, как я мог забыть: у тебя ведь только что был питательный белковый ужин, - понимающе ухмыльнулся Джонни, с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдая, как Ви ожесточенно чиркает зажигалкой, прикрывая её ладонью от порывов ветра.

Не отрываясь от своего занятия, Ви поднял валявшуюся на земле бутылку и, не особо прицеливаясь, кинул её в Джонни. Пройдя сквозь него, она, ударившись о стену, разлетелась вдребезги, забрызгивая всё вокруг странной кислопахнущей жидкостью, лишь отдаленно по запаху напоминающей пиво.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение :З  
> Если бы вам хотелось прочитать что-нибудь ещё по данному фандому, пожалуйста, отпишитесь в комментариях


End file.
